Ramstein AFB
Ramstein AFB is a European airbase located in Southwestern Germany. Formerly the headquarters for the United States Air Force in Europe and NATO Air Command, the facility is now operated by the European Federation, after a major diplomatic crisis involving a space arms race between the former allies, causing their transatlantic military alliance to be ripped apart. Ramstein Air Base now serves as the home of the Enforcers Corps air command. Assault & Conquest missions Ramstein has seven uplinks. Two are south of the river while five are within the base itself. The central line of uplinks is important to victory on this battlefield. Send infantry in a transport to secure Alpha while you send other infantry to pick up the two uplinks near your deployment zone. Once Alpha is secure, make it your new deployment zone to bring in your reinforcements right in the middle of the battlefield. By acting quickly, you can get five uplinks by the time your opponent has only two. Even after they crash one of your uplinks, you still have enough to win the battle. Get infantry to secure the two uplinks closest to your deployment zone and upgrade them for some support. A lot of the fighting centers around Alpha. The walls around this uplink have been damaged; however, they can still block line of fire for ground units such as tanks, forcing them to get in close, which can be dangerous if engineers are taking cover by the uplink. This map has a lot of structures inside the base that can garrison infantry. If your infantry are attacked while moving, quickly get them into cover. On the other hand, use artillery to take out hostile infantry in buildings. If it does not kill them, it will at least force the infantry to leave , making them vulnerable to your other units. Assault missions put both sides close together on opposite sides of Alpha. Right at the start, move your transports towards Alpha a bit so they can shoot down the gunships that invariably try to make a first attack and catch you unawares. Raid mission The attacker should send tanks to cross the bridge near Yankee and then go for Sierra. Skip Whiskey for now. It is some fuel tanks, so leave that for later. Send infantry to secure Yankee so you have some air support. Once Sierra is in ruins, advance your tanks to destroy the power station at Lima. This is a light target, so your tanks will have little trouble with it. Then send either gunships or an air strike to take out the fuel tanks at Whiskey to complete the mission. As the defender, get some gunships up in the air to intercept hostile tanks headed your way. Secure Bravo for your own air support and get Alpha and Zulu as well to deny them to the attacker. Don't even go after Delta, since it is a fortified structure. The attacker should deploy three platoons of tanks initially and assign them all to a single group. Then get those tanks rolling towards their first target. The hangar at Sierra is not too tough to destroy if you have lots of tanks. Bring your transports near to help with the attack and to deal with hostile gunships that arrive on the scene to try to stop you. This concentration of tanks offers the defender a great opportunity for an electromagnetic attack to disable the tanks and allow your units to come in and destroy them. Lima is a light structure that is easily destroyed by tanks. A couple of units of gunships can rush in and blow up the fuel tanks at Whiskey. A single unit will usually be shot down by the sentry drones. Gallery Ramstein Air Base.png|Ramstein Air Base Category:Locations Category:European Federation